


tell me all the ways to stay away

by huhyouexist



Series: Tyzula Fluff. That's it. [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Football Games, Hugs, Kisses, Motorcycles, Reunions, They can still bend tho, Ty Lee is a bit sad at the beginning, azula is hot on them, dont worry this is as bad as the title makes it out to be, i will fight on this, imagine her in leather OH MY-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhyouexist/pseuds/huhyouexist
Summary: hey hoes, its ya bitch hereit seems i have become the official tyzula fluff writer on this site, which is tragic for all of you because my writing is sub par compared to some other peoples.anyway, heres this absolute crack fic that i wrote in an hour and a half last night when i dhould have been asleep so i could wake up early for my yard sale.Also, @Werederg, this fic is your fault. u got me thinking ab motorcycle azula and i couldnt stop if i wanted to.im not complaining, just saying. i hope you all enjoy it nonetheless.let me know if you want to see something specific, and i might do it!
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee
Series: Tyzula Fluff. That's it. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922212
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	tell me all the ways to stay away

High school football games had a very distinct feel to it. There was something so familiar yet excruciatingly different to anything else. Ty Lee didn't know how to describe it, only that it was a feeling that most every teenager has at these sorts of events.

The cheers of students and parents alike in the stands, the roars of fellow teammates as one of their players ran to the end-zone; the way the bright glare of the fields overhead lights burned holes into your eyes, forcing you to stay awake even as the game tiptoed its way into 8 PM. How, even if Ty Lee was tired, she kept flipping and cheering as if her life depended on it. In some ways, it did.

It was the playoff's, and the score was tied 49-49, with only about 30 seconds left on the LED scoreboard. If they won this, they would advance, but if they lost, the season was over. All or nothing, winner takes all.

The adrenaline rush was addicting.

Anticipation radiated through the air of the entire stadium, drawing the crowds full focus as to what the next play would bring. she could hear it in the way the cheered; how there was an undertone of nerves bundled into the screams and shouts behind her. 

She turned around, seeing several camera's flashing on and off; students wanting to preserve this memory most likely. Foam fingers and inflatable batons waved through the air, beckoning to whatever football god watching to give our team a little luck.

The whistle blowed for the zillionth time, and Ty Lee's attention as brought back to the field, watching the ball fly into the quarterbacks hand.

Ty Lee wasn't as big on football as everyone would believe a cheerleader to be. Of course she wanted their team to win, who didn't? She just wasn't sucked into it like most of the people around her. She didn't find the supposed thrill of watching a ball fly up and down a field all too interesting to watch.

That being said, it did create an excellent distraction. One Ty Lee sorely needed.

Azula, Ty Lee's lovely girlfriend, hand been gone for almost two weeks now. Apparently, the state decided that Azula's father needed to be moved to a more secure facility halfway across the country in the earth kingdom territory. Of course, Azula and Zuko had to go as well; they each had their fair share of paperwork they needed to sign to complete the process. All legal matters that Azula didn't feel Ty Lee needed to know. Ty Lee trusted her, so she didn't push it, but apparently paperwork took two weeks to complete.

It was absolute  _ torture _ . 

Ty Lee didn't want to say she was a needy girlfriend, but let's be honest. If anyone went this long without any physical touch from the one person who meant more to them than anything else on the planet, wouldn't they be craving affection just as she was? And no, texts and facetime's just wouldn't suffice, because they wouldn't let Azula hold Ty Lee as she slept. 

That's why Ty Lee needed this. She needed something to drag her mind away from the thought of Azula's soft touches. Something to help her get through the incessant amount of need she had accumulated over the past couple of weeks. Something-

"And...Touchdown! With that goal scored by our one and only number 18, Sokka, the score has tipped in favor of Agni High's Royal's!"

The crowd erupts into a cacophony of cheers, screams belting out from the top of their lungs as the cheerleaders did their best to carry that energy into their flips and somersaults. 

Chan came in after and scored the field goal, solidifying their win with 10 seconds left in the game, and absolutely no way for the other team to catch up. The ref blows the whistle to end the game, and Ty Lee cheers in victory. The girls on her squad all laugh happily and high five, some even hugging with excitement as everyone filters out of the bleachers to flood the field. Such a thing wasn't typically allowed, but the 4 or so teachers stationed along the fence were no match for two hundred ecstatic teenagers.

They all pushed and shoved around Ty Lee, running to the field to pick up the players and carry them away. Even the cheerleaders joined in. Ty Lee couldn't bring herself to follow them though, content to watch from afar with a small smile present on her face.

Then, the sound of a motorcycle's engine in the distance makes her ears twitch. It revs twice, each one sounding closer than the last, making Ty Lee turn around, looking towards the dark parking lot. 

There, in the distance, a single light illuminates the road that connects the parking lot to the main road. 

Ty Lee dares to hope, even for just a second.

"It can't be..." She mumbles, watching as the motorcycle pulls into the parking lot, going far faster than any speed limit sign would allow.

Without thinking, Ty Lee drops the pom-pom's in her hands, walking past the fence and heading down the cement path towards the parking lot. She gets halfway down the path before the motorcycle pulls just at the curb, skidding slightly at the force of how hard they had to push the brake. 

' _ I know that jacket... _ _'_ Ty Lee thinks, quickening her pace as she see's the fine leather shine against the bright lights of the stadium.

The figure kicks the kickstand open with the heel of their combad boots, taking their hands of the handle to grab the matte black helmet.

' _Please...Let it be her..._ ' She pleads silently to whoever was watching her.

The helmet is lifted, and long, flowing, raven-black hair is shaken away and out of their face, revealing shining hazel eyes Ty Lee knew very well.

Letting out an airy laugh, Ty Lee starts to sprint, not caring if she ended up knocking Azula and her bike over in the process. That wouldn't be the case though, as Azula gets off the leather seat with a swing of her leg and letting the helmet drop carelessly to the concrete ground.

Azula's arms are already open, ready to embrace Ty Lee. She laughs in joy, unable to control the giddiness in her step as she yells, "Azula!"

Azula smiles just as brightly, and Ty Lee reaches her, jumping into her arms with the force of a boulder. Azula easily catches her, using the excess force to spin the the cheerleader around in the cheesiest action Ty Lee had ever had the pleasure of being a part of.

"Hello, my darling." Azula laughs, slowing her spins so she can talk to Ty Lee properly.

Ty Lee had differently ideas though, made apparent when her lips met Azula's lips suddenly. Azula squeaks briefly at the quickness of it, but reciprocates just as quickly. 

Instantly, Ty Lee was invaded with that familiar sense of safety that being surrounded by Azula gave her. The smell of cinnamon that surrounded her and overtook her senses; the way Azula let Ty Lee down gently, but never releasing her hands from Ty Lee's skin, letting them rest at the small sliver of porcelain skin showing between her crop top and skirt. And those lips, the way they drowned her in warmth, giving her the thought that if she never pulled away and died due to lack of oxygen, Ty Lee would be completely fine with that.

Because nothing in this world would compare to having the supposedly most cold hearted, prideful, self loathing girl on the planet kiss you like  _ this _ . Like you are the softest, most delicate thing she has ever held and she would do her damndest to keep you safe in her arms.

Even as she broke away, that sense of complete and utter trust and security that Azula made her feel never left her. 

"I'm guessing by the incessant screams in the background, we won?" Azula mumbles, making Ty Lee giggle happily. She nods, resting her head under Azula's chin, allowing herself to just breathe, because now that Azula was here she felt like she could without choking on the air in her lungs.

"Is there going to be an after party you have to attend?"

"Even if there was, I wouldn't go." Ty Lee mumbles almost sleepily. The nights events were finally catching up to her, and the warmth that Azula was radiating was almost akin to a child drinking a glass of warm milk before bed.

"Oh? Did you miss me that much?"

"Yes." Ty Lee answered, not a seconds hesitation in her reply. "Words can't describe how much I missed you, Zula."

"Well then, we have a lot of lost time to make up for." Azula comments, her slender fingers beginning to rub comforting circles on Ty Lee's bare back. "Don't we, my darling princess?"

"Yes." Ty Lee sighs blissfully. "But I need to grab my things."

"Would you like me to grab them for you?" Azula offers, the circles stopping briefly, making Ty Lee grunt in disappointment. It was probably for the best though, she needed to break away from the hug anyway.

"No, I'll get it. It'll only take a few minutes." She pulls away, frowning a bit at the sudden chilly air that bites at her skin.

"I'll be waiting." Azula gives her a warm smile, and Ty Lee feels herself heat up, from her cheeks to the tips of her toes.

"Y-Yes, right." She stutters, turning away and heading back towards the field, her face only growing hotter in embarrassment as she hears Azula chuckles at her antics.

True to her word, Ty Lee only takes a few minutes before she's returning to azula with a pink duffel bag at her side. She's surprised to see that Azula had shrugged off her leather jacket, revealing the ripped up sleeveless shirt she was wearing underneath.

"Here, I can tell your cold, and the wind is only gonna make it worse." She says, holding out the jacket to Ty Lee.

Her stomach flutters, taking the jacket with a blush and shrugging it on over her cheerleading uniform. She loves this jacket, the way it clings to her skin tightly, and the way it smelled like Azula, making her feel like she was constantly hugging the girl.

Attaching her duffel back to the back part of the motor cycle, Ty Lee swings her leg over the side, her arms circling around Azula's waist instantly as she sits down. Her stomach presses into Azula's back, and Ty Lee mumbles that she's ready. With a quick rev of the engine, Azula puts her helmet on and flicks the kickstand back up, starting out of the parking lot slowly.

Once they hit the main road, Azula immediately takes off, the little arrow on her speedometer climbing to 78 in 3 seconds flat. Azula's hair flips wildly into Ty Lee's face, but she places her head of Azula's back comfortably. 

She smiles as they race down the empty roads of the city, the wind whipping through her face violently. It's such a familiar feeling. Even with how dangerous motorcycles are, Ty Lee never feels safer then when she's holding Azula so closely, letting Azula whisk her away to wherever the fire bender desires.

And truthfully, so long as she had Azula by her side, Ty Lee was okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> hey hoes, its ya bitch here
> 
> it seems i have become the official tyzula fluff writer on this site, which is tragic for all of you because my writing is sub par compared to some other peoples.
> 
> anyway, heres this absolute crack fic that i wrote in an hour and a half last night when i dhould have been asleep so i could wake up early for my yard sale. 
> 
> Also, @Werederg, this fic is your fault. u got me thinking ab motorcycle azula and i couldnt stop if i wanted to.
> 
> im not complaining, just saying. i hope you all enjoy it nonetheless.
> 
> let me know if you want to see something specific, and i might do it!


End file.
